


Fundraiser

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [118]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, Lex Luthor is not impressed by his villainous compatriots, Supervillains, a bit crackish tbh, plotting for the greater evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: "Despite recent setbacks," he said slowly and very, very deliberately, "I have a new plan."





	Fundraiser

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/835376.html?thread=104525616#t104525616) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Lex braced his hands on the table, leaning forward as he looked around the room at the other gathered villains. He met their eyes one by one, smirking as many of them flinched away from his gaze. Good.

"Despite recent setbacks," he said slowly and very, very deliberately, "I have a new plan."

They perked up at that, eyes shining with greed or blood thirst. He had them on the hook, and he'd barely said anything. They were just too easy.

"We need to start a fundraiser in order to destroy life."

There was silence in the room for a moment, then a burst of sound as all of them began talking at once. Lex straightened up, folding his arms over his chest as he waited for them to calm down. For some of the world’s best supervillains, they were as obnoxious as children sometimes, so it was better to let them just shout it out.

Finally they settled and Toyman raised his hand. Lex nodded at him in acknowledgement. “Why are we destroying life?”

“With us the only ones left,” Lex replied, raising one eyebrow condescendingly, “that would mean we would own everything in the world. Every jewel and artifact would be ours.”

“But don’t you have plenty of money for your plots already?” Killer Frost asked, looking thoroughly uninterested in whatever answer he might give.

Lex gritted his teeth, reminding himself that lashing out at this stage would be counterproductive. “As you may remember,” he growled, “my company was stolen out from under me. I’m a little… light on funds at the moment. So fundraising it is.”

There was a quiet snort of laughter from somewhere at the back of the crowd, but Lex couldn’t tell who it was. Pity, he’d have liked to beat the laughter out of them. Perhaps next time, because none of them every could keep their mouths shut even when they really should.

“We sell Girl Scout cookies?” Solomon Grundy asked. “Grundy like Girl Scout cookies.”

Laughed filled the room and Lex finally just let his head fall into his hands, defeated for the moment. He was so tired of working with these degenerates.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
